


Tis The Damn Season

by bellaoftheball



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Dream is a mess, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, Song: Tis The Damn Season, Songfic, They have shit to work out man, but like just based off of a song ??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaoftheball/pseuds/bellaoftheball
Summary: "The answer is quite simple really.”“Oh?” Dream said in barely a whisper.Unexamined tension hung thick ands heavy throughout the air.A tension that sat on both of the boys shoulders, creeping into their collective conscious and filling them both with a funny twirling feeling.One somewhere between excitement and nervous, like the feeling right before the drop on a rollercoaster.But they were just getting on the ride.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Tis The Damn Season

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!  
> Im trying out something new so I hope you like this fic hehe  
> I would love love love to hear some feedback n all that jazz  
> that being said plz dont show this to CC's or republish it without my consent. other then that do what u want hehe  
> and ofc if any CC is uncomfortable w this fic i will immediately take it down  
> and with that, enjoy!

Dream pushed back against his gaming chair and ran his fingers through his hair. The heels of his sock covered feet were pushed into the wooden floors underneath his desk. He allowed himself to let out a breathy sigh of relief as he closed the phone with a click and let it slowly slide out of his fingers and onto his desk piled with different trinkets and scraps that he had collected over the years. 

The light was slowly seeping into his room through the curtains covering his windows, a sign that the day was truly starting to begin.

Dreams sleep schedule had been surprisingly normal considering how often he usually stayed up in order to spend time with his friends in different time zones. This had been working out fairly well for Dream as of late considering that he didn’t do much of anything else besides spending time with his sister and stream with his friends. Recently though, his parents have become increasingly worried about him and the way in which he has been living his life. 

In Dream’s eyes, he was actually doing quite well. His world had been flipped upside down for the better.

Instead of dreary nights at the bar clustered between people and suffocated by the bright lights. Now, he spent his days with his real welcoming friends. Friends he could turn to whenever need be, friends that calmed him when he turned into a raging dark storm. 

Still, Dream wasn’t sure how exactly to explain that to his family, they weren’t precisely accustomed to a lifestyle in which leaving the house was a rare and special occurrence. It felt like every day was the same, a long blur of recording and typing and blue light. He wouldn’t give it up for anything. 

Dream put his head in his hands bringing his long slender fingers up to curl into his own short and dirty blonde hair. The transition into winter has been taking a toll on him recently. It never felt like winter in Florida, it was always too hot, the air always seemed to be thick and solid, waiting to consume him the second he stepped foot outside. 

The holiday season was always a stressful time for him to begin with, he always felt an influx of jealously seeing his family and friends find significant others. Seeing the people he cared about the most smile to one another in a way he longed for every day. He felt a pang in his chest thinking of the last time he had been in a relationship before quickly pushing the thought away into the corners of his mind.

Now was not the time to ponder on long lost loves, no use in contemplating longing stares and love letters from the past. He shook his head. He needed a distraction, some kind of a release. 

Dream figured that George would be up by now, but probably still sleepy he might be eating breakfast scrolling through his phone not processing the words on the screen fully. 

Maybe he was on a call with Sapnap already, speed running or playing Jackbox, or maybe just talking. Dream smiled at the idea of his friend happy and laughing and figured he should at least reach out to George to see if he could talk, he needed a friend right about now. 

He picked up his phone from where it was resting atop a stack of presents that were awaiting being wrapped due to his chronic procrastination. Dreams practically flinched as he remembered the looming family gathering that was coming up within the following weeks. He had been actively trying to avoid thinking about seeing his family but it was proving harder and harder after the phone call with his mother. 

It’s not that he didn’t love his family, his family was absolutely and undoubtedly amazing with their perfect lives and perfect faces and perfect soulmates. They were sweet and kind and that was precisely the problem.

Next to the entirety of his family Dream couldn’t help but feel like a failure, while they were living in beautiful blue suburban houses with trimmed gardens and golden retrievers Dream was sitting in his one-bedroom apartment with nothing but a cat and online friends to keep him company. 

His mother was the worst to be around during the holidays, she meant the best he was sure, but she bombarded him with questions about everything he didn’t want to talk about. Whether it was about girls or his job, he was always stuck grasping at straws to make his life seem much more glamorous than it truly was. He was happy. He knew he was happy but he wasn’t sure that his mom knew that.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Dream turned his attention from his meandering mind to his phone screen opened to his text messages. He clicked on George’s icon which was a picture of George’s hands which he had sent to him this year as a ‘birthday present’. Dream smirked at the memory and opened his conversation with his friend. He quickly sent a text asking if the elder would want to go on a discord call and maybe play some Minecraft. Honestly, Dream just wanted to spend some alone time with his friend.

Between all of the recordings and live shows and planning, he did with his entire friends it felt like he was slowly losing touch with George. They used to stay on call until it was much too late for both of them to be awake, they used to talk about everything, not shying away from the embarrassing dark topics that usually hid in the caves of people’s minds. They were best friends. 

But recently, they hadn’t talked much. George and Sapnap were often on TeamSpeak without him and Dream couldn’t help but feel a deep pang of ugly green jealousy every time he was the two of them on a call together without him.

He knew, logically, he could join the call, they were his two best friends after all, but something about it felt wrong like he would be walking in on something that wasn’t meant him. It hurt not being included, especially when they were essentially all he had but he tried to not let it get to him. Keyword tried.

Dream heard a ping from his phone, assuming it was Dream he opened his phone quickly to reply. George’s reply met his eyes immediately as he opened the messages app. 

‘ Sure. I’m on with Sapnap rn. Do you wanna join or Do u want a call with just us?’ 

Jealously bubbled up inside him deeper and darker than ever before he felt like his entire body was tense. Something about the casualty of George’s text urged him to the bone. Even worse, George essentially set him up to agree with joining the call with Sapnap, and as much as Dream loved Sapnap like a brother he was not in the mood to third wheel his two best friends. 

He sat contemplating his response. This was George, he should be able, to be honest with him. But it felt as though something was stopping him. He wanted the warm comfort of Sapnap as well, he loved Sapnap's company but something about the two of them together hurt his chest. 

‘I kinda just want it to be us. I need to rant’ 

Dream sent the text with shaky hands. He knew that he was getting worked up over nothing. It’s not like Sapnap owned George or anything. Dreams mind curled at the sudden possessiveness over the younger. He could feel himself becoming a worse person as the second passed. His mind indulged in thoughts of just George and him together. Of George and him  _ together _ . 

Ping. 

Dream looked at his phone yet again, pushing away the cumulonimbus cloud thoughts and focusing on starting up his computer as he read George’s reply. 

‘Okay. give me a sec. I’ll call you on discord :)’ 

Dream blew out a slow breath and gave himself a moment to calm down. It scared him the spite that had resided within him for a few moments as the feeling morphed into one of guilt and shame. He felt disgusting for thinking of George in that way and he felt even worse for mentally taking it out on his innocent friend.

As he opened up discord and adjusted his brightness to account for the darkness in his room. 

He waited a few moments for George to call his eyes wandering around his bedroom and desk taking in the feel of the early morning. It wasn’t exactly a pleasant day but he could still appreciate the serenity that came with the quiet early morning Florida sun. Some birds were chirping and Dream could hear the sounds of cars and buses passing as well as the slap of joggers feet hitting the pavement outside his window. He threw his head back pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes letting out a groan as he tried to energize himself in order to talk to George. It was hard, his head still felt like it was full of smoke and his eyes felt like they had been open for hours on end. 

A ring signaled a call from George on Discord. Dream sat up straight, took a deep breath, and joined the call without his camera on. It felt like he and George were at a place that was intimate enough to show his face, it was almost scary like he was building up suspense only to disappoint. He figured he should work that out soon, but for now, he put a pin in it. 

“Dream! Good morning, How are you?” Dream could clearly hear George through his headphones and instantly calmed at the sounds of his voice soft yet undeniably present. 

“Oh- Hey. I’m okay I guess, the holidays are a stressful time but, you know, it’s all good.” an anxious smile was pulling at his mouth. “How are you doin’?” He said dropping the end of his sentence as he spoke and softly trailed off. 

The tension lay thick in the air as they sat oceans apart internalizing the weight of Dreams sentence. Both boys knew about Dreams rocky relationship with his family. George could tell that the friendly small talk had more weight beneath it and he wondered, carefully, if he should pry. 

“I’m doing pretty good. I just finished putting up the Christmas decorations in my flat. They look really good surprisingly. I’ll send you a pick later.” 

“Do you want to talk about the, um, the family stuff?”George continued after a moment, his voice gentle and comforting.

Dream was almost taken aback by George’s response. He idly moved his hands away from his mouse and keyboard and instead laced his fingers together, his elbows and forearms resting on the wood of his desk. 

It wasn’t that George had overstepped, it was that he didn’t expect him to understand the meaning behind his sentence. He had never expected George to have such an acute understanding of the inner workings of his brain. It felt as if it was edging close to an intimate experience to hear exactly what he had secretly wanted to hear pouring out of the mouth of the other.

“I guess, it’s just that. Well- my family is all meeting up this Christmas. And it’s like, it hasn’t even been that long since I’ve seen them or anything. They just always ask the questions I don’t want to hear, you know?” Dream let out the words quickly in a huff as soon as they started coming out if felt as if he couldn’t stop. 

“And It’s just like, they’re probably expecting me to bring a date and when I don’t they’re gonna ask about my dating life” Dream couldn’t help but let out a chuckle “or lack thereof I guess.” 

Dream waited anxiously for George’s response, his leg started bouncing up and down in nervous anticipation as the seconds passed, his chest felt tight and almost like he couldn’t breathe the air getting caught up in the tension held near his vocal cords. 

All George did was let out a small ‘hmmm’ in response, signaling for Dream to keep going. 

Dream couldn’t help but get a little annoyed at the reply. Did George really not have anything else to say on the matter? Dream was obviously upset and George seemed to be obnoxiously calm about the whole situation. 

Dream sighed a deep sigh, trying to loosen up the tension that enveloped the entirety of the top half of his body, before continuing on. 

“I don’t even know. It’s just I guess I could fit in with them. I just like want them to proud of me for once but it’s like, what have I even accomplished? Nothing!” He let out another painful laugh to cover up the hurt in his voice. “I just want to be accepted I guess.” Dream ended, his voice decreasing decibel as he continued. 

Silence rang loudly throughout the Discord call and Dream could practically hear the humming and ringing of the lights in his ear as he waited, yet again, for a competent response from George. 

A few more seconds passed and Dream contemplated if George was even listening; if George was even there until he heard rustling on the other end of the call. 

“ Sorry, I was just thinking.” Replied George, at last. His voice sounded sweet like honey with the silvery elongated vowels flowing meanderingly as he spoke. “But the answer is quite simple really.”    
  


“Oh?” Dream said in barely a whisper. 

Unexamined tension hung thick and heavy throughout the air. A tension that sat on both of the boys’ shoulders, creeping into their collective conscious and filling them both with a funny twirling feeling. One somewhere between excitement and nervousness, like the feeling right before the drop on a rollercoaster. But they were just getting on the ride. 

“Yes.” Drawled George. 

“I’ll go with you. I’ve been wanting to see you anyway and this a great opportunity. You can say we’re dating well act all cutesy or whatever for the weekend and then we can hang out!” George spoke quicker and quicker as he went on, his voice rising with excitement and a shrillness found its way interwoven with his words as his idea made its way past his lips. 

_ I'll go with you _

The words repeated on a loop in Dreams head. 

_ I'll go with you. _

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope you enjoyed the fic!!  
> If you liked please please comment kudo and/or bookmark it makes such a big differnece and gives me the motivation to keep writing.  
> Let me know if you find any spelling or gramtical mistakes  
> and if you feel so inclined to follow me i just my twitter !! its @noa_with_no_h


End file.
